creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Extra Dimensions
Do you ever lie in bed in hopes of falling asleep, but a weird feeling doesn't let you lie peacefully in your awaiting slumber? An eerie feeling as if you're not alone in your room? But the presence is not human, more like an unknown entity with unfamiliar energies staring at you, for absolutely no reason at all. Most people claim they feel the energies coming from the dark corners of their rooms, but there have been a few cases where the eerie feeling giving them goosebumps or trouble sleeping is right next to their bed. Have you ever felt like someone was staring at you? You might ignore it and fall asleep, even if the presence is still there, but since we are humans, everyone is born differently. Some people are born to be more sensitive to these unknown emissions, and they can't just fall asleep like the ordinary Homo sapien. The lingering thoughts about what it could be becomes so frustrating that these people become sleep-deprived, or even insomniacs. They start to become more paranoid and prone to their surroundings, because these energies don't just appear right next to you before you fall asleep. They are everywhere, all the time. We humans comprehend these energies as "ghosts". Dead men, women and even children whose souls have attached themselves to the realm of the living. Relatives that might want to get a message through to us but fail. This gives us relief and the curiosity of these energies is satisfied, but what if what we believe is pure crap? Superstition and even religious dogma fuels this ghost theory, but with all that aside, what else could it be? There is a theory. A far-fetched one, but it's still there for the atheists or for the "too-intelligent" who have put aside history and religion and whom only believe hard facts and evidence. "Aliens", as we know them are defined as extra-terrestrial beings who come to Earth for various reasons. Whether it is for a steady food supply, mineral salvaging, planet harvesting, or even complete and utter domination of the population, they obviously have a reason to travel a couple hundred thousand light years to our teeny planet in the Milky Way. Now this is where the theory starts to coincide. Let's remove the possibility that these beings have the technology that exceeds our race by thousands of years. This will make planetary travel impossible. What if the aliens we think of and are aware of are from our planet? This is where the theory might get a little confusing. Let's suppose that this theory is true. How is that possible? Evolution. The extra-terrestrials that we know of are an evolved form of us human beings. But how did they change shape and form? Like any other species, time. The surrounding habitat will also be responsible for this alteration. Most likely the human race was eradicated and only a select number of people survived and thrived. An example of a possible extinction is through an epidemic. Let's say there is a disease not known to man that smites our race and nearly wipes us almost completely off the face of the Earth. Only a few people with a select genetic variation allows them to be impervious to this disease, and they end up being the genesis of a new civilization. Another way the human race can almost go extinct is through nuclear war. Political tensions were so high up in some point in time that a state leader snapped and launched their nuclear weapons at another nation out of pure and utter impulse. The nation which was attacked, along with allies formed through treaties and underground relations, have to retaliate. This ends an endless chain of nuclear weapons being hurled at each other that the earth become a nuclear wasteland. Only a few people survive though. Maybe people who watch too much sci-fi flicks and already had a nuclear war bunker installed in their backyard to people might have been born with a genetic variation that made them resistant to radiation and other harmful emissions from nuclear weapons to people who just happened to live in ridiculously remote parts of the planet. Either way, these people survived and from now on will be christened the ancestors of a new civilization. This new civilization goes through their cycles and begins to thrive, spread across the planet, and starts creating their own history. Take into consideration the fact that they have technology way more advanced than we did when we barely started our civilization. Since the starters of this species were human instead of apes, they have a huge head start in developing and advancing technology. They begin to dabble with things we wouldn't even be able to imagine. One of the technological mysteries that they happen to stumble upon and actually solve is one we humans would only dream of solving, time travel. Okay, I know every one of you reading this has been fascinated with dinosaurs at least in one point of your life. Creatures we wouldn't even imagine fathoming living on our planet millions of years ago, and the evidence of their existence being underground, stored in their bones. We are these advanced species' dinosaurs. We are their ancestors and our lifestyle and eradication fascinates them as much as the other being. They want to learn about us and our way of living so they can add a couple new chapters to their history books. Historians, archaeologists, and others fascinated by us begin to gain knowledge of us using the extraordinary technology they have managed to obtain. They begin to use time travel to get a hands-on look at our everyday lives. What we believe as aliens traveling space to get here is just future species traveling through time to get here. For all we know, to travel in space is to travel in time. At first, they go to older eras of our time when we were just starting to civilize and live in a proper society. When we were less educated, these beings didn't really care if we saw them because all we ended up doing was worshipping them and thinking of them as deities. Some of these beings probably even took advantage of this. Some of the smart beings would actually disguise themselves as humans so they won't raise suspicion. Their advanced technology made it seem like a being would have powers out of this world, say turning water into wine by rearranging its molecular components. Jesus Christ. Some beings were tyrants and forced our naïve species to build monuments for them as an act of strength or maybe just mere boredom. Maybe some of these beings transformed themselves into a human-like creature by creating a disguise by morphing a human with, let's say a dog. Anubis. Some of these beings might have worked in teams in order to get a better hold of their territory or people. To make them seem like deities, they might have done simple things such as add extra limbs on their body or change the pigment of their skin. Some of them would spew nonsense, let's say like reincarnating ten times before the end of the world. Some of these beings even split their roles to control the populace, let's say one is the creator, one of us the preserver, and one is the destroyer of a race or people. Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva. Some beings were even dictators to the point that they would wipe out an entire civilization because let's say they did not want to listen or maybe because they were starting to get suspicious. The Mayan people. The list goes on and on. These beings have been controlling us from the early time of our lives because we were so naive and uneducated, until we started to evolve. Us gaining knowledge forced these beings to think of other ways they can control or just observe us. They started doing it in stealthier methods, such as in the air or using cloaking devices. Or maybe just the fact that they time traveled rests the possibility that they exist in a different dimension and we cannot perceive them with our eyes. They use this to their advantage to get up close and personal with our everyday schedules, to find evidence of our qualities and our mishaps. They don't want history repeating itself, so they are most likely looking for our mistakes. Some of these beings are here just because of plain curiosity. Think about what I explained next time you have that eerie feeling as if you're being watched at night or when you turn around when you're walking home because you thought you heard something. Chances are your senses weren't fooling you. Category:Science Category:Theory Category:Reality